


Thank you

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Agria the Shadowless, F/F, Leia Rolando - Freeform, agreia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is struggling to overcome her writer’s block, but luckily she’s not all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

Leia Rolando was gazing her computer screen as if she was having a staring contest with it. Her eyes were struggling to stay open while her mind did it’s best to keep her awake, but it was easier said than done. Time had stopped, everything was standing still and nothing happened with the exception of the clock ticking steadily. She had the article ready in her head, yet her fingers and her mind didn’t seem to be willing to cooperate with one another. She had lost the count of how many times she had written something, only to remove it afterwards in her frustration. It just wasn’t good enough. Nothing seemed to be good enough, it was as if she had lost all her journalistic skills out of blue. Leia knew she had a way with words but in that moment it was hard for her to believe that she had gotten her job as a journalist in the first place. Regardless of how hard she her teeth against each other, words didn’t just magically appear onto the screen.

“Come on Leia…get it together! You’re better than this, you need to live up to your standards or they might fire you…your works are already often late and…and…” Leia thought to herself. She leaned up against her work chair and arched her back, cursing in her frustration. It wasn’t like her, but she needed to do something to vent off her anger. Normally some training did the trick, but her current apartment wasn’t really blessed with too much space for something like that. There had to be a way out of this, something to help her concentrate. Leia had tried almost every single trick that she could think of which could have helped her to concentrate, yet it was all in vain. Hearing the clock tick only made her more frustrated, it was as if it too was taunting her. Leia wanted to throw the stupid thing out of a window, but before she could do that, her ringing GHS put stop to such thoughts. The person calling her was no other than her co-worker and good friend Agria. Last thing she needed now were disturbances but if someone could listen and help her out, it was most likely her.

“Hello there Agria, so nice to hear from you again” Leia said, forcing herself to sound more cheerful than she was.

“Yeah, you too…hey tell me Leia, are you by any chance busy? I just finished writing my article for tomorrow and I really could use something to take my mind off things…stuffed between four walls, I got that enough when I was still a kiddo!” Agria said with a hearty chuckle.

“M-me busy? Oh not at all, not at all, I just finished m-my article too” Leia stuttered in response. It wasn’t like her to lie, but she couldn’t be honest either, for the truth of the matter was too ugly for her to face. Agria didn’t say anything at first, yet she could sense that something was wrong, for normally Leia’s voice was cheerful and full of spirit, but now it was anything but.

“Hey, I’m right around the corner of your place and I need to use a bathroom, how about I come there first and then we head somewhere?” Leia wanted to say no, she didn’t want to look weak in front of her friend. Before she could come up with some sort of handy excuse to decline her though, Agria had already hanged up. Leia could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead already. Agria was the last person she wanted to disappoint yet…yet perhaps there was a way to get out of this mess, if she were to just force a smile, then perhaps it would fool her. Picking up her shorts, Leia hopped in front a mirror and looked at herself. She took a few long and deep breaths of air before she slapped her cheeks a few times to truly wake herself up from her coma like state.

“Ok Leia…just put up a smile and be cheerful like you always are, don’t give her reason to doubt you…you can do this Leia, you can do this…” Leia repeated her words like a mantra as she forced her lips from a slight frown into a smile. Agria certainly hadn’t lied, as it only took a few minutes after the call for her to be knocking on Leia’s door. The door opened up and before Leia could greet her friend, she had already stepped in. Agria’s outlook on working was a bit questionable, but at the same time, when she wanted to do something, she did just that. In her new line of work as a reporter, Agria was swift. Quality of her articles varied, yet one thing always remained constant, they were delivered in time. She didn’t get as much fan mail as Leia for example, yet she never had to speak with manager when it came to delivering her work. It was her way of having more free time and above all else, no worries. Out of sight, out of mind, it was one of her new motto’s in life. The former Agria probably wouldn’t have been a good writer, yet she had changed quite a bit when she had received a second chance.

“Oh you certainly weren’t lying when you said you were around the corner” Leia said. Agria flashed her friend a grin before she grabbed her by her shoulder.

“Not something I’m known to do sweet cheeks, some people might hate me for it but when you’re a journalist, you have to be first and foremost honest, no point in hiding the ugly truth or sugarcoat things right?” Leia knew what Agria meant by that, she could see the look in her eyes, for it told her more than she needed to hear. Agria had realized that Leia was holding something back and subtly she had given her a chance to confess.

“You really do see through me don’t you Agria?” The girl in red nodded back at her before she gestured Leia to sit down. The place certainly was messy, panties and bra’s were lying around, socks were here and there, yet Agria didn’t mind, her own place was very much the same, it was hard to get used to life without servants after all.

“Like an open book, you really ain’t a good at lying so you shouldn’t even try” Agria lifted one of her legs over the other before she leaned in a bit closer to Leia.

“So spill the beans, what’s botherin’ you?” Leia was silent at first, but she didn’t really have much of a choice now but to come clean.

“Oh I think I’ve just…sorta bumped into a writer’s block that’s all, I mean you know these things Agria, they come and go, you’ve had them too right?” Agria flashed her friend a rather odd smirk before she shook her head.

“Nope, never had one myself, but I mean my section is basically me pouring my mind and opinion about things, I don’t have to really think in the same way you do Leia. I just write what I think and make it sound interesting you know? My job is to spark discussion, cause drama and that sorta stuff…but I mean your job is a lot more important than mine, you cover news and such Leia, I mean just…listen” Agria took a moment’s pause before she continued. She hadn’t even realized it, but as she kept on talking, she had reached out for Leia’s hand and soon they were clutched between her own.

“We have been workin’ as journalists for only about an year now, but I have seen people readin’ the stuff you’ve written and they love you already, you are still young, hell we both are but the thing is that you already have some weight around your name, people pay attention to an article that is written by Leia Rolando. They know when they see that name that it’s going to be honest truth, don’t you be downplaying yourself now Leia, didn’t that old hag tell you that?”

“Hey, Milla isn’t old ha—” Leia’s turn to speak was though cut short as Agria spoke over her.

“Zip it…yeah yeah I know, I’m just kiddin’ with you here, but I remember you tellin’ me that you had a moment of doubt but she told you to not think so lowly of yourself, now then why are you doing just that right now? Just because you’re having a bad time now doesn’t mean this is going to be permanent, these things come and go!” Leia didn’t really know what to say in response, yet Agria’s words were oddly inspiring and true. She could overcome this, this wasn’t going to be end of her. Perhaps it was just all the stress that had gotten her down at first and what she needed the most was a friend to make her see the truth.

“Thank you Agria…I guess I’m always the one giving out my helping hand but am too shy to ask for one when I need it myself”

“Well Leia, you have one here right now…how ‘bout we skip what we had planned and write your article together? I’ll go and get us some takeaway coffee and pizza and we’ll work until your work is done, how does that sound to ya?” Leia felt almost instant relief, as if a huge load had been lifted off her shoulders. She wanted to thank Agria, yet a simple thank you, it simply wouldn’t do. Seeing her friend grin, it gave Leia more than her more than a fair share of butterflies onto her stomach. Why was she feeling like this, Agria was her friend, a closer than normal friend, after all, she had saved her life, yet she was still a friend. In that moment, every noise, everything else went silent, for Leia could only see Agria in her short, red dress. She didn’t know what she was doing, but when she woke up back to reality, she was kissing her. It was as if her body was acting on it’s own and only now her mind caught up with it, yet to Leia’s surprise, Agria wasn’t struggling or resisting it. Both of them seemed to be rather calm, their hands still holding each other while their lips slowly parted away from each other.

“Um…yeah, I should go and get us that food now…” Agria mumbled quietly. Leia stared in silence and only nodded back at her. What had just happened…?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
